1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tuner for tuning a musical instrument such as a guitar.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up to now, there are known guitar tuners that pick up a sound outputted from a musical instrument as a signal by various input means and determine a pitch name and an octave based on the waveform of the obtained signal to display the result. However, the conventional tuners are used only for tuning a pitch of an open string.
When playing a guitar, in order to change a key, a capotasto for pressing all strings down on the same fret at the same time maybe used. The use of the capotasto leads to the following problem. That is, even if each open string has been tuned to a specified pitch without attaching the capo, each corresponding string at the time when the capotasto is attached has different tension and a pitch deviated from the specified pitch. As a result, it is necessary to perform tuning again with the capotasto being attached. At that time, the pitch of each string deviates from that of the corresponding open string depending on a position in which the capotasto is to be attached, so that it is impossible to use the guitar tuner.